Blog użytkownika:Malinka914/Nowa historia
Pierwszy raz pisze opowiadanie i publikuję więc prosze o wyrozumiałość. Tutaj będom wszysytkie rozdziały tego opowiadania. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Marinette -Wstawaj Marinett -krzyczała do mnie Tikki latając po pokoju. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i zaczełam błagać Tikki żeby przy szykowała dla mnie ubranie. Gdy skończyła szykować mi ubranie.Zobaczyłam piękny Czerwony t-shirt, czarne spodnie i szare moje ulubione trampki (jedne z ulubionych) lubię jak tikki szykuje mi ubranie. Oczywiście też uczesała mnie w koka. Myśli Marinett:dziś jest sobota, wreście! Mogę siedzieć cały ranek przy biurku, projektować i szyć. Gdy zaprijektiwałam i uszyłam czarno-szaro-złoty t-shirt, wyszłam na dwór. Spacerowałam jakieś 2 godziny. Spojrzałam na zegarek była już 16:20 pora coś zjeść pomyślałam i ruszyłam do piekarni rodziców. -Część mamo i tato, przyszłam po jakieś ciastka dacie mi jakieś wypieki -powiedziałam -Jasne, czekoladowe?- mama mari. -Dobrze mnie znasz, (mama mari podaja pudełko pełne ciastek mari i ją przytuliła) dzięki będę gdzieś wparku nie czekajcie z kolacją!-wybiegła i się potknełam ale nie upadłam zobaczyłam tylko małe piwne oczy -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał nieznnieznajomy. -Nic mi nie jest ale dzięki że mnie złapałeś - pomugł mi wstać. -Ja jestem Luck będę mieszkać w domu obok chciałem się przywitać z sąsiadami. -podał mi rękę i dalej mówił. -Będę chodził tu do szkoły, mieszkasz tu?-spytał Luck. -Mieszkm tu z rodzicami od jakiegoś roku, (mari ma 16 lat )jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng moi rodzice tu mają piekarnie.- pokazałam piekarnie obok. -Jak chcesz to mogę się oprowadzić po okolicy i pokazać ciekawe miejsca. - powiedziałam. -Jasne czemu nie - odparł Luck. Perspektywa Lucka Marinett to miła dziewczyna chcę ją poznać mam nadzieję że uda mi się poznać. Wydaje się miła. Kiedy mnie oprowadzała opowiadała o Biedronce i Czarnym kocie, zaczęła opowiadać o klasie do której chodzi, o Ayly (+jak się odmienia) i o ,,księżniczce'' Chloé. Potem dodała'' - Ciekawe do której klasy będziesz chodził ?- powiedziała M (Marii) na koniec doprowadziła mnie do domu. Kilka godzin później usłyszałem huk . Wyjrzałem prze okno i zobaczyłem biedronkę walczącom z jakim super złolem .W tedy podbiegł do niej jakiś chłopak, miał na sobie czarny kostium( a więc to jest czarny kot). Szybko schowałem się do mojego pokoju i się przemieniłem w białego wilka. Gdy dotarłem. Biedronka i czarny kot wlepiali we mnie swoje gały i stali jak supły soli. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Adriena Podbiegłem do biedronsi i zaczęłam jej pomagać. Aż pobiegł do nas jakiś chłopak, przypominał białego wilka? Chyba tak się nazywał spojrzał na nas i zaczął nas ,,budzić" bo w końcu byliśmy w środku walki, jeszcze pstryknoł palcami żeby nas ,,obudzić". Jak się obudziliśmy zaczęła sie walka (bla bla bla szczęśliwy traf kotaklizm wilczy kieł niesamowita biedronka blablabla) kiedy biedronka już uciekła bo zaraz się przemieni. Perspektywa Marinett Miałam już uciekać gdy zatrzymał mnie biały wilk. -Biedronko czy możemy pogadać?- powiedział biały wilk . -Nie mam czasu!Pa!-krzyczałam jak znikałam za ich horyzontów widzenia Kotka i Wiczka . Szybko odrobiłam lekcje później mama zawołała mnie na kolacje, spakowałam książki i miałam iść się myć lecz ktoś zapukał do okna podeszłam łapiąc ołówek i sprawdziła kto mi o tej porze zawracał mi głowe. Spojrzałam nikogo nie było tylko żeby się upewnić otworzyła okno zaczęłam się jeszcze bardziej rozglądać. Nikogo nie było, zamknęłam okno zabrałam swoją ulubioną piżamę (krótkie spodenki i koszulka wszystko w kolorach czarno-zielonych ) gdy poszła się myć tajemniczy ktoś paczył na wszystko co go otaczało. Kiedy Mari skończyła się myć weszła do pokoju i zobaczyła czarnego kota.(mari nie ma w pokoju zdjęć adriena, było to według niej dziecinne) -Co ty tu robisz!Jak się tu dosłeś ?!-krzyczałam do niego na jednym wdechu. -Weszłem przez okno jak je otworzyłaś chciałem pogadać. -odparł zamieszany czarny kot. Gdy mi wszystko wytłumaczył popatrzył się na mnie, i wtedy zobaczyłam w co jestem ubrana. Zaczął się uśmiechać nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku (byłam w piżamie) -Co się tak na mnie patrzysz- byłam no niego zła nie dość że włamał mi się do pokoju to jeszcze tak się na mnie patrzył mam tego dość! -Wynocha! Nie chcę cię tu! Nie zrozumiałeś wynoś sie!- pryskałam go pryskać wodą że spryskiwacza którym podlewam kwiatki na balkonie. Kiedy wyszedł położyłam się i poszłam spać. Rano znów obudziły mnie znowu wrzaski Tikki. -Znowu się spuźnisz. Wstawaj! Marinett wstawaj bo się spuźnisz do szkoły!-wrzeszczała Tikki. Jak tak na mnie krzyczała odechciało mi się spać. -O nie ! Jak się jeszcze raz spóźnie będę miała dodatkowe zafanie domowe.Kiedy paplałam tikki przy szykowała mi ubranie i uczesała.( Wow tikki jesteś niesamowita.) Gdy się ubrała musiała iść na już do szkoły zabrała śniadanie i pognała. Była ubrana w granatową sukienkę wchodzącą w fiolet z biało złotymi elementami (wow). Rozdział 3 Gdy doszłam do szkoły 10 minut przed dzwonkiem na 1 lekcje spotkałam Alye rozmawiającą z Luckiem. Gdy podeszłam do nich przywitała mnie Ayla. -Część Marinett- powiedziała Ayla. -Hej Ayla- odpowiedziałam gdy podszedł do mnie Luck. -Hej Marinett- powiedział do mnie z miłym wyrazem twarzy więc się uśmiechnęła i mu odpowiedziałam - Miło cię znów widzieć - znów się uśmiechnęłm ale tym razem już gdy miałam iść do sali z Alyom (+jak się to pisze) podszedł do nas Luck i się zapytał czy nie wiemy gdzie jest sala numer 6 powiedział że ma tam 1 lekcje więc my mu odpowiedziałyśmy mu churem - my tam też mamy 1 lekcje czyli będziemy chodzić do tej samej klasy. Morze pujdziesz z nami? - powiedziałyśmy nadal churem. - Chętnie.- odpowiedział Luck i poszedł razem z nami. Rozdział 4 Gdy doszliśmy do klasy zadzwonił dzwonek. Doszliśmy do sali na czs gdy pani otworzyła klasę weszliśmy jako pierwsi. Ja usiadłam w 2 ławce Ayla w 3, siedziała tuż za mną a Luck stał na środku by się przestawić całej klasie i naszej nauczycielce. - Witam was drogie dzieci, od dziś z wami do klasy będzie chodził Luck Meng jest nowym uczniem. Proszę Luck przedstaw się klasie. - powiedziała pani, w tym czasie wszyscy usiedli na swoje miejsca i obserwowali nowego ucznia(miał małe piwne oczy i czarne włosy był nieco niszy od Adrena). -Nazywam się Luck Meng pochodzę z Chin mój tato ma tu rodzinę więc się tu przeprowadzili mam młodszą siostrę Amelie ma 13lat. Lubię grać na gitarze, projektować i szyć. Interesuje się różnymi stylami walkami. Ale także czasem opiekuje się młodszą siostrą i młodszym kuzynostwem. -gdy Luck skończył mówić pani pokazała miejsce obok Adriena (żeby tam usiadł). -Dopuki Nino jest chory będziesz siedział z Adrienem.-Luck siadł obok Adriena. Na przerwie Luck rozmawiał ze swoją sąsiatką, A ayla z Adrienem. ( A-Adrien M- Marinette Ay - ayla L- Luck) Perspektywa Adriena -Część ayla -A -Część Adrien-Ay -Znasz tego nowego?-A -Tak, to jest znajomy Marinett -Ay -I dlatego z nim rozmawia?- A - -A co jesteś zazdrosny ? -Ay dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła jagbym był na coś poważnie chory. -Nie skąd taki pomysł !-A Gdy skączyła się rozmowa to Marinett podeszła z Luckiem do mnie i Ayly. -Może pujdziemy po lekcjach na lody, lepiej poznacie Lucka?- powiedziała M (+dziwne nie jąkała się przy Lucku nabierała odwagi) -Dobra ja IDE powiedziała Ayla i ja jednocześnie to o 16 koło fontanny powiedzieli M, L i Ay jednocześnie. -Mi pasuje - A gdy skączyła mówić ruszyła do domu -To do 16- M i L jednocześnie ruszyli w stronę domu Marii. Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Marinei Gdy Luck mnie odprowadził do domu . -To do 16 obok fontanny - powiedział Luck i na pożegnanie pomachał mi. Odpowiedziałam pa i weszłam do domu przez piekarnie rodziców, od robiłam lekcje na jutro, wzięłam prysznic (w tym czasie Tikki przy szykowała mi ubranie krótkie białe spodenki, czarne rajstopy i niedawno uszyty czarno-szaro-złoty t-shirt) gdy się ubrałam, tiki zrobiła mi koka na samym czubku głowy. Jak już już zrobiła mi fryzurę pomalowała mnie i szyybko się schowała do Złotej torebki. Założyłam szare trampki (jedne z ulubionych). Gdy miałam wychodzić bo za pół godziny miałam spotkanie z Luckiem, Adrienem i Aylom (+jak się to odmienia?) za oknem usłyszałam krzyki. Władca Ciem nie może zrobić sobie wolne, przecież chyba bez tego nikt by nie umarł. Dobra mus to mus -Tikki kropkuj! Taaaak!- po chwili nie stałam jako biedronka. Perspektywa Lucka Gdy miałem iść po Marii (+Luck to miły chłopak który nie chce żeby Marii coś się stało bo jak pierwszy raz ją spotkał prawie upadła na drogę Luck nie chce żeby jej coś się stało i także wie że Marii to niezdara) usłyszałem krzyki szybko zawołałem -Klliki pokaż kły!- i stałem jako biały wilk. Pobiegłem w stronę skąd usłyszałem Krzyki zobaczyłem walczącym biedronkę i czarnego kota z Psumakiem (koleś psuł zakończenia filmów) rzucał jakimiś kulkami które zmieniały ludzi w jakieś potworo-podobne istoty (mieli kamerę zamiast głowy i ciało mrówki zamiast reszty ciała). Biedronka zauważyła że ma na głowie opaskę, szybko się za kradła i zabrała jej opaskę, rzuciła ją mnie ja ją połamałem i wyleciał z niej fioletowy motylek biedronka go oczyściła. Miała już iść gdy nagle. Perspektywa Ayly Spytałam się biedronki, była chyba była podekscytowana. -Biedronko zawołasz swoich kolegów? Chciałam z nimi przeprowadzić wywiad i oczywiście z tobą- powiedziałam . -Kocie, wilku możecie tu podejść - gdy kot i wilk podeszli ja zaczęłam im i biedronce zadawać pytania. Gdy skończyliśmy za 2 min. miała być 16:00 -Ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia!- powiedziała biedronka. Perspektywa Marinett Przemieniłam się w pobliskim zaułku. Kot ani Wilk jeszcze nie poszli. Jak biegłam do Ayly po drodze potknęłam się ale na szczęście złapał mnie Czarny Kot. -Dzięki że mnie złapałeś- powiedziałam musiałam udawać zaskoczenie, zachwyt i musiałam być mniej pewną siebie bo biedronka to ta pewniejsza. -Nic ci się nie stało? Nic cię nie boli?- wypytywali mnie C. Kot, B. Wilk i Ay. Czułam się jak na przesłuchaniu na komisariacie. -Nie nic mi się nie stało ale dzięki za troskę i pomoc. Co ty tu robicie?- te pytanie pokierowałam do B. Wilka i C. Kota. -Mieliśmy misje. A Ayla nas zatrzymała na wywiad. -powiedzieli C. Kot i B. Wilk. - To gdzie jest biedronka?- ciekawa jestem co odpowiedą. - Śpieszyła się gdzieś. -powiedział B. Wilk. - A może widzieliście Lucka i Adriena ?- martwilam się o nich. -Nie widziałem ich ale się śpiesze. -powiedzieli jednocześnie C. Kot i B. Wilk. Perspektywa Lucka Gdy byłem na wywiadzie jako B. Wilk z C. Kotem to kiedy biedronka już poszła zobaczyłem kiedy idzie Marii wygląda tak przepięknie gdy się śpieszy a wogule kiedy ona nie wygląda przepięknie a jak się potkneła to mi serce stanęło miałem już tam biec by ją złapać (chyba i tak bym nie zdążył jej złapać) bałem się o niom, ale na szczęście kocur ją złapał. . -Dzięki że mnie złapałeś. - powiedziała - Nic ci się nie stało? Nic cię nie boli?- patrzyłem na nią jagby wzięła udział w katastrofie lotniczej. Bałem bardzo się o nią. - -Co wy tu robicie?- spytała się. -Mieliśmy misje. A Ayla zatrzymała nas na wywiad - powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. - To gdzie jest biedronka?-M -Śpieszyła się gdzieś. - znowu jednocześnie. . -A może widzieliście Lucka i Adriena ?- spytała się chyba była pożądanie zmartwiona. - Nie widziałem ich ale śpiesze się - powiedziałem jednocześnie z czarnym kotem i uciekliśmy w innych kierunkach. Rozdział 6 Perspektywa Adriena Spóźniłem się o jakieś 15 minut. Dziwnie się czułem gdy zobaczyłem że Marii się nie spóźniła a ja przeciwnie. Podeszłem do dziewczyn i się przewitałem. - Witajcie, przepraszam za spóźnienie ale coś ważnego mnie zatrzymało - tłumaczyłem się jakbym zawinił jedną z najgorszych zbrodni. - -Nic się nie stało - rzekła Ay- nawet nie wiesz co cię ominęło. - mówiła podekscytowana Ay. - A dokładnie co? - byłem ciekawy co mi powie. - No bo Marii tak się śpieszyła na nasze spotkanie że się potkneła a że robiłam wywiad z naszymi bohaterami to czarny kot ją złapał i uchronił przed upadkiem biały wilk też chciał jakoś pomóc więc się jej wypytywał czy nic jej nie jest itp. Wiesz jak to bywa z naszą niezdarą Marinett. - kiedy Ay opowiadała tą historię Marii się rumieniła a gdy skączyła Ay opowiadać Marii była cała czerwona. Perspektywa Lucka Gdy doszedłem na miejsce zobaczyłem Marii była cała czerwona jak pomidor. Gdy podeszłem Ayla powiedziała mi tą samą historię co Adrienowi. Marii nie była czerwona jak pomidor, była czerwona jak burak. Gdy zeszły jej rumieńce to poszliśmy na lody. Spytałem się Marii - -Jakie lubisz lody - L - -truskawkowe - M - a ty Ayla jakie lubisz ? -spytałem się Ayly chwilę myślała o po tym odparła - Ja lubię wszystkie smaki- Ay -Adriena a ty?- L - Truskawkowe. -A -A ty Luck ?- spytała się Ay - Czekoladowo Truskawkowe. Gdy zjedliśmy lody i trochę pospacerowaliśmy przez park później pod wieżą Eiffla i wracalialuśmy do domu. Następnego dnia rano Perspektywa Adriena - Plagg! Gdzie jesteś! Trzeba iść do szkoły ! Dam ci camembert. - ostatnie słowa przepowiedziałem cichutko ale mnie usłyszał. Gdy byłem już w szkole była Ayla i Luck (Nino nadal chory)podeszłem do nich przewitałem się i rozmawiałem o wczorajszym wypadzie na lody. A Ayla zaczęła opowiadać o super bohaterach (jej hobby). Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na pierwszą lekcję Marinett jeszcze nie było. Więc doszliśmy do klasy pani ciągle była podekscytowana pod koniec lekcji (wszystkich co mieli w tym dniu tylko 2 lekcje) powiedziała że będziemy mieli wycieczkę tygodniową. Wycieczka była obowiązkowa (darmowa) miała się odbyć za 2 dni więc nie mieliśmy więcej lekcji. Chwilę po lekcjach poszliśmy w trójkę do Marii ( Ja, Ayla i Luck) -A wogule Luck gdzie mieszkasz?-spytałem się ciągle do szkoły przychodził z Marii, poznali się szybko i na dodatek ją odprowadzał. -Ja mieszkam niedaleko Marii. - to stąd ją zna. - Ciekawe dlaczego Marii nie było w szkole. Przecież się wczoraj dobrze czuła jeszcze w nocy z nią rozmawiałam i na nic nie narzekała. - Ay - To się przekonamy dlaczego nie było jej w szkole - powiedziałem jednośnie wciskając dzwonek. Otworzyła mama Marii, przywitaliśmy się z jej (Marii) mamą i zapytaliśmy się jej ( Marii) mamy czy możemy wejść weszliśmy do jej(Marii) domu Ayla weszła do jej pokoju najprawdopodobniej spała a ja z Luckiem rozmawialiśmy z jej mamą o szkole. Perspektywa Ayly Weszłam do pokoju Marii, ona spała! -Marii wstawaj! - krzyczłam wściekła -Już, wstaje Ayla a wogule która godzina? - spytała mnie wpół przytomna. - Jest 10:13 a co? - spytałam się jej jak głupia - Mhm niech pomyślę. Hmm może to że zaspałam! A ty nie w szkole?- spytała mnie z ironią - Mieliśmy dziś tylko 2 lekcje. Ale ty i tak zaspałaś no nie!- krzyczłam. -Co ty tu robisz? - spytała zdziwiona M - Przyszłam z chłopakami. - powiedziałam zadowolona - Jakimi?!? - zapytała M. Perspektywa Marinett -Jakimi? -spytałam zdziwiona - Z Luckiem i Adrienem - odpowiedziała spokojna - Jak to?! -zaczęłam biegać po pokoju i szukać ubrania - Znalazłaś ? Dobra ubieraj - mówiła dalej spokojnie - Zrobisz mi fryzurę? - rozczesywałam moje włosy - Nie idź w rozpuszczonych. - powiedziałam -Dobra ale idź ich zawołaj a ja je ułoże. Ok? - spytałam się z nadzieją -ok - powiedziała Ayla kiedy poszła na dół ja ułożyłam włosy i pościeliłam łóżko. Gdy zaczęłam sprawdzać coś na telefonie komórkowym, weszli do mojego pokoiku. -Cześć - powiedziałam - Hej-powiedzieli jednkcześnie L i A - Dlaczego cię w szkole nie było?- spytał się Luck -Zaspałam- powiedziałam zamieszana - Marii może wyjdziemy za 3 godziny? - spytał Luck - Dobrze a gdzie ?- spytałam z ciekawością wiedziałam że to randka ale go lubiłam więc si się zgodziłam. - -W parku o 14:00, pasuje ci ?- spytał mnie Luck -Jasne że pasuje - powiedziałam z entuzjazmem. Perspektywa Adriena - To ja pójdę - powiedziałem i wyszłem z Alyom. Perspektywa Lucka Kiedy jeszcze uzgadnialiśmy szczegóły naszego spotkania i ja ruszyłem do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach